The present invention comprises a lockout device that can be used to lock a valve in a closed position, for use particularly with valves that include a stationary member.
Valve lockout devices are used to prevent changing the state of a valve, such as between a closed position and an opened position. For instance, a valve lockout device may be used to lock a valve in a fully closed position while a technician performs repair or maintenance on a component (e.g., a turbine) that is downstream of the locked-out valve. The valve lockout device provides a visual and a structural impediment to altering the state of the valve by, for instance, blocking access to the control handle of a valve or structurally restricting the physical movement of the control handle.
Designing a robust valve lockout device is challenging when the valve lockout device is required to alternately engage and effectively lockout more than one size and/or type of valve. For example, there are typically different design considerations for a ball valve having a rectangular handle as compared to butterfly valve having a circular handwheel. A single valve lockout device, moreover, is typically used in these different situations, and a single valve lockout device is unlikely to provide an adequate solution to such unique styles of valves. The present invention addresses these and other issues.